chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Black
Lewis Black is an evolved human with the ability of Intuitive Empathic Replication. He is the oldest of two children, and did live with his family in the North East of England until his parents got divorced, and now lives in NY. Personality & Appearance Lewis is a polite and charming kid who in looks ressembles Lewis Leo very closely. It is currently unknown whether there is any reason for this. Lewis is sixteen, and like every other 16 year old boy all he wants is to have a less boring life. He is always willing to help anyone, especially his younger brother Owen. Lewis also is very much into school and wants to do really well, unlike most of his friends who manifested abilities earlier and who mainly just concentrate on their abilities. Childhood Lewis has been raised as a polite young boy and his parents were not strict but would discipline him if needed. As a young boy Lewis fell down the stairs and crushed his two year younger brother Jim who was just a baby. Ever since then Lewis has always made sure that he will protect and keep his new younger brother safe. Lewis has had a pretty normal life until all of his friends started to manifest abilities, yet Lewis still tries to keep his teenage years as normal as possible. Home Lewis did live in a nice little housing estate back in England. His house was fairly sized with four bedrooms, three toilet rooms, a bath room, shower room, utility room, kitchen, living room & dinin room. Once everything with the organisation and after his father was taken care of, all of his friends relocated to different states in America. Lewis, his mother and brother, went to live in NY. . Meeting Lowri and Lewis Just as Lewis' family was attacked and taken away he was saved by a girl named Kai and was teleported to the organisation. There he was introduced to Lowri who said that she would help get him trained and ready for him to save his family and friends. Lowri then put in a call to Lewis Leo to come and help train him with his abilities. Training Lewis put Lewis through some intense training making sure that every ability that was absorbed was at its full potential. Jumping across building, flying around the Earth, running through walls (by breaking them down), sparing, were just some of the hard tests that Lewis was put through as part of his training. Evolved Human Abilties Lewis' ability is Intuitive Empathic Replication , meaning he can empathically replicate abilities and then intuits their potential, also removing the weaknesses of all the incorparated abilities. Lewis could not fully activate his ability at first as he would first need to touch someone with Ability Replication, Empathic Mimicry and Intuitive Aptitude so his ability could fully manifest itself. Once it was fully activated Lewis was able to consciously absorb the powers of others with or without touching them and use them to their full potential. Lewis has absorbed the following abilities; Flight (From Owen Black) Precognitive Dreaming (From Jayne Black) Precognitive Painting (From Adam Sjarto) Super Speed (From Emily Dickens) Super Strength(From Chris Marston) Telekinesis (From Sam Grey) Pyrokinesis (From Chloe Jameson) Body Insertion (From Sam Grey) Invisibility (From Michael Rains) Time And Space Manipulation (From Joseph White) Telepathy (From Kyle Brown) Illusion (From Kai Storey) Rapid Cellular Regeneration (From Anna Brown) Accelerated Probability (From Matthew Brown) (Lewis was given Elementas during his training but Lewis asked it be taken away so it didnt collide with any of his other powers he will Absorb in the future) Category:Characters